Evil Always Wins
by Lily and her tramps
Summary: During the hundred machine funeral, Vice runs into Miyuki Musayama, the previous reincarnation of Musashi Murayama's older sister. But the more the six perfections and the seven deadly sins learn about her, the more both sides want her far, far away. T for cursing, violence and mentioning rape. May go up just due to sheer volume of violence or something.
1. Chapter 1

AN: One more random Fan Fiction that i have to start posting, even though it's not done yet. :I

* * *

_This is the story of how good won._

_It's a painful, ugly story; especially for the people who lived it. But Evil himself joined the side of good and stayed, so Dunstan considers it a victory for good. But the survivors think that the pain and suffering was too great for anyone to have won. Even Evil suffered._

_I should stop calling him that, Evil isn't his name. His name is Vice. And this is how he became a good person._

_Don't believe me? Well fuck you, it happened._

* * *

K was still recovering from the ass-kicking he and Vice had received from Dunstan three months prior. Vice couldn't believe how long it took humans to recover from injuries. He knew they were weak and easy to kill, but so were good dôji. _But I can kick a dôji's head in and it'll come at me the next day, good as new. Humans take forever. K can barely walk!_

And that was Vice's excuse for why he was still buying the NEET's food. He wasn't happy about it, but he would do it anyway. As he waked back from the corner store, someone walked into him.

"Hey! Watch it, jerk!" The girl flicked up her middle finger as she picked up the spilled contents of her bag. Vice smiled, since the deadly sins were busy converting the six perfections, he hadn't fought anyone in a while. Sure, the punk bitch that rammed into him wouldn't put up too much of a fight, but he missed the feeling of blood on his hands. As soon as he decided to kill her, Jealousy and his master stepped in.

"Vice, K's whining is becoming ridiculous."

"WHAT?! I'm on my way, he won't give a damn if I just-" Kodira smiled slightly.

"Yes he will." Vice snarled at them, then looked down at the girl. She was still riffling through her things and paying no attention to the three of them.

"Tch! Fine!" He stepped around her, kicking her bag in the process. She shouted at him again, and he smiled. Next time, I'll kill her. When he went into K's apartment, the ingrate was up on his crutches, drooling.

"Oooh! I'm in LOVE! Thank you Vice, for sparing such a beauty!" He spun through the room as best he could until Vice kicked him over. "GYAAAAH!"

"K, you ingrate! No sweet bread or fatty tuna for you!" He opened the fatty tuna and poured it into his open mouth, then he threw the bread to the sparrows. Vice tossed him a small bottle of sweet n' thick and downed another bottle of concentrate.

_"Nooooooo!"_ K sobbed on the floor, drinking at the same time. Vice rolled his eyes and dragged K back onto his bed. "Oh, thank you Vi-"

"That never happened, got it?" K nodded rapidly.

* * *

_'You want to join the army?'_

_'Yes,' she says. Miyuri stands tall with two swords at her side, ignoring the shocked looks on the warriors' faces. Then, the entire hall bursts out laughing. The registrar doesn't, but instead looks to a few of the nearby warriors._

_'Throw her out, and make sure she knows her place.' She snarls and kicks and screams curses, putting up as much of a fight as she can, even though five warriors are restraining her. They throw her into the dirt, and two of them turn around to go inside. The tallest one turns back to them._

_'Akira, are you coming?' A boy who looks about her age turns his head._

_'Nah, but you're welcome to go, Orgullo.' The man turns his back to them and closes the door. Toko spits on Akira, and he pushes her face into the dirt. For what feels like hours they take turns raping and beating her, once they're done they lop off her hair and spit on her._

_Once the last of them goes in Miyuri stands up and coughs up dirt, brushing herself off. She picks up her swords and walks out of the capital. She goes back to the forest she lives in and takes off what remains of her dress. She steps under a narrow waterfall and tries her best to wash away the blood, dirt, and hair._

_As Miyuri stands under the water, a boy sees her. And he wants to kill her. He hasn't seen a human for a few miles, and he's anxious to feel blood on his hands again. As Vice's hand changes back into a gauntlet, he sees her eyes. They're jet black, but that's not what fascinates him. What fascinates him is that her eyes have no light. No matter the person, they've all had a flicker of life in them, showing their emotions as clear as a heart reading. But this girl has none._

_'Hey, lady!' Miyuri turns to him, and quickly covers herself with the remnants of her dress._

_'WHAT THE HELL LITTLE BOY HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME BATHE?! IT'S RUDE TO WATCH A NAKED WOMAN, JERK!' Vice's gauntlet had changed back to a hand, and now he has to try very hard to control his temper and keep it that way._

_'Wouldja shut up lady?!' She stares at him for a moment, stunned. Then a vein in her neck bulges._

_'No I will not! Sheesh, you have no respect of your elders, little boy!'_

_'Stop saying that, I could be older than you, bitch!' Vice tries to calm down again, this is too much effort to just learn about her eyes. 'I was just wondering what happened to you to make your eyes look like that!'_

_'Like what?'_

_'Dead. They look dead.' She thinks for a moment, and he can almost tell she's going to lie._

_'I have no idea.'_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OH MY JEBUS MY DAD IS TRYING TO PLAY THE NATIONAL ANTHEM ON A TERRIBLE SOUNDING INSTRUMENT HE PLAYS TERRIBLY! I'M GOING TO UPDATE AND THEN RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE IN HOPES THAT I WILL EVENTUALLY RECOVER FROM THIS TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE!

In other news, I'm sorry to the people who always read all of my stories and find this one to be shorter in each individual chapter, if it makes you feel better, I have more chapters of this one typed up so I'll be able to post in more frequently than the other multi-chapter story I have.

* * *

Vice walked into the dinky little park near Sparrow street, watching as the birds flew on the opposite side of the small pond. Whether it was instinct or the recollection of how he crushed the last bird that pecked at his shoe, the animals avoided him. He didn't mind, once in a while, some calm was welcomed.

He closed his eyes and thought of the tear-colored visions from the night before. The woman from them – Miyuki? Miyuri? Miyu-something, whatever – looked like the punk that ran into him. Both in the vision and the previous day he didn't kill her, was there some significance to it? Vice wondered about it for hours, his noh might have been incompetence, but he could use his head if he had to. Just as he felt that his 'brain' couldn't take anymore analysis, someone tripped over his leg.

"Fuck!" Her head popped up from the ground and the punk shook it, little flecks of dirt flying out of her choppy blonde hair. She pulled off her leather jacket and checked over herself. Her knee was bleeding and her arms were red, and she just pouted and cursed. Vice stared at her, until he realized what looked so strange.

The first time he'd seen her, she was in torn jeans and a rock band t-shirt that was torn at the edges, with black lips, black nails, black eyeliner, and two or three piercings in each ear and her oversized black leather jacket.

The second time brought only a few changes to her outfit. She still had the piercings and the makeup and the jacket, but she was also wearing a school uniform, which made her look alarmingly innocent to Vice. It was so alarming that he ended up laughing. She whipped around, a confused look on her face.

"Hey, you're that guy from yesterday!" She looked him up and down as he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"U...unif-f-form..."

"Aw, _what_?" She looked down at her outfit and turned red. "It's my school uniform. I _hafta_ wear it!" Vice pulled at the bow around her neck and snickered. "Aw, you know what? At least I don't wear the _one_ sweatsuit every day!" Vice's face became very serious.

"Don't mock the sweatsuit." She threw her head back and laughed, and Vice realized something. He didn't even think about killing her. He laughed at that, and when she fell back on the grass and told him she hated birds because they shit everywhere he laughed at that, too.

"I'm Miyuki. You can call me Miyu, by the way."

"Vice."

"Cool name. Sorry about yesterday." Vice shrugged. "Hey, your friends from yesterday, they were really pretty. Like girls, but not girly, if that makes any sense." Vice snorted.

"_Barely_." She rolled her eyes.

"The bored-looking one, was he your brother?" Vice looked over at her.

"No, why?"

"Well, you kinda look alike." For some reason, that annoyed Vice.

"Oh. Well, we're kind of related I guess." Miyu gave him a strange look, but she dropped it. It shouldn't have made him feel better that she knew when not to push him. "Does that mean I'm pretty, too?" He batted his eyes and she cracked up.

"Aw, shut up!" She punched his shoulder, and he laughed again.

Two hours later, Vice went back to K's apartment and went to sleep. He knew that Regula's memory manipulation was going to screw with him until he woke, but he couldn't think of anything better to do.

* * *

_Vice can see himself talking to Miyuri, with her dead eyes and swords at her waist. She is the color of tears, just like everything else._

_'The only people who can even eat anymore are bandits, warriors and nobility,' she tells him bitterly. 'As a woman, I can't be any of 'em.' He sees his brow furrow, and he can suddenly remember how much he didn't like hearing it the first time. The second time is no better. The memory wavers, and changes to a new scene. He kills a fat, rich noble and steals every crumb of food. He remembers knowing Ultimo's master is a bandit, and not caring that he is walking the same path._

_It wavers again, and he is handing her the food. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. Vice smiles to himself the tiniest bit at the memory. After she thanks him profusely, she runs off to share the food with her baby brother, Musashi. She tells him her brother is only six, and Vice remembers briefly that Sophia's master has the same name. He brushes it off to remember Miyuri feeding her little brother, making strange noises and faces that somehow entice the child to eat. Vice laughs in his memory, and she gives him a quick smile between bites. Vice remembers not particularly minding that he didn't kill her as she holds her brother up in the air._

* * *

Vice woke up to K whining about food. _I've been too nice_, he thought, _getting K his food and all_.

"Shut up K! You can get to the fucking fridge yourself!" He gets up and storms out of the apartment. Miyu's smile pops suddenly into his head, and he smiles to himself. He walks to the dinky park and climbs into a tree, where he stays until he gets hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, I'm going to keep posting just to get it out of the way, because clearly no one likes it... I feel guilty when I don't post. 

* * *

When she first woke up, Miyuki was hardly embarrassed that Vice was the first thing on her mind. He was, after all, in her dreams. Well, sort of.

For two nights, she had dreams of a twelfth century Vice talking to her. Or, a girl that looked like her. Of course, she wouldn't mind not being that girl, seeing as her life sucked _ass_. _Raped, beaten and spit on for wanting to get food? Uh, no thanks!_

"HEY MIYUUU, WAKE UUUP!" Miyuki rolled her eyes and cursed to herself, she had been hoping for some extra shut-eye before her bat-shit crazy little brother came to wake her.

" 'm awake, 'm awake. Whaddya want, Musashi?"

"It's Tuesday." He said, peering over the side of her bed.

"Yes, yes it is. Oh. Pancake day?" He nodded, and his shiny bright eyes went wide as the pancakes he was lusting after. She got up and rubbed her left eye as she walked into the kitchen. She made the pancakes and got dressed, after eating the only remaining pancake (courtesy of Musashi) she put on her makeup and left.

At school, everyone avoided her as usual, and she slept through lunch as usual. Mizho snarled and growled and her quiet friend barely spoke, as usual. _Boriiiing_. As she stared out of the window of her last class, she wondered what it would be like if Vice were there. _Calm down, _she thought cuttingly to herself_, no need to act like a lovesick girl over him._

As she took her traditional shortcut through the park near Sparrow Street, - that is, the not-so-short-shortcut she was going to use for a while from then on - she tripped on someone's leg.

"Agh!" Vice shot up from lying on the grass and grabbed her, holding her from the ground with one arm around her waist. He was kneeling, so she was essentially bent over his knee. He smiled in an almost-charming way that should _not_ have been cute.

"We've _got_ to stop meeting like this," he teased. She 'humph'ed and turned to hide the blush.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just lemme go before somebody thinks you're gonna spank me." He loosened his grip on her enough for her to sit down beside him. "You really do wear that sweatsuit every day, huh?" He looked down at himself and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you wear in winter?" He shrugged again.

"A coat?" She chuckled.

"And in summer, I suppose you just take off the sweatshirt?" He nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." That just made her laugh.

"Aww, poor boy. Maybe I should buy you a different outfit for christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah. It's a few months away, but I don't have the money saved up yet-"

"I've never gotten a christmas present before." Miyu's eyebrows shot up into her bangs.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Birthdays?"

"No." She stared at him, worry and sadness in her eyes.

"When_ is_ your birthday?" Vice tried to remember which day his creation was finished, but he couldn't.

"May sixth." her lips pursed and she pouted.

"Aw, man! I just missed it!" Vice smiled.

"It's alright, I don't need a present. I haven't gotten them before, and I don't need them now."

"But, that_ sucks_," she said bluntly, "my parents are always away on business, but they still get something for me and my brother on holidays."

"Well, you're getting me something for christmas, I think that's more than enough." Miyu smiled the smallest bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But next year! I'm gonna get you something _mind-blowing_! Just wait!" Vice chuckled at her gusto, an alien feeling in his stomach. "Alright, I gotta go home." Suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck, and for an instant he thought she was strangling him until he noticed how loose her grip was. I_s she …hugging me?!_ "Cya 'round, Vice." As she ran away to her house, he waved at her receding figure dazedly.

A block away, Kodira Rune and his dôji, Jealousy, watched the two of them.

"Jealousy, do you think that we were wrong to interrupt Vice when we did?" Jealousy's bored expression read through their hearts as his master asked.

"We just might have been. I am not sure." Rune nodded.

"We should have a meeting to organize intelligence on Miyuki Musayama, without K and Vice." Jealousy nodded.

"Yes master." Rune pulled out his phone and took her picture and emailed the seven deadly sins' masters.

_Find out what you can on Miyuki Musayama. DO NOT tell K or Vice under any circumstances. Meet at my house at 10pm. ~R+ _

Vice walked into K's apartment and sat by his bed, where he was lying lazily. He seemed to be sleeping, so Vice kicked his bed until he came awake.

"K!" He flinched and moved away from the side of the bed that Vice kicked.

"Y-yes Vice," he asked, cowering.

"What's christmas?" 

* * *

__

As six year old Musashi sticks his hand inside Sophia's chest, Miyuri stares in awe. When metal rods embed themselves in his flesh, he cries out.

_'Sis, it hurts!' Tears spring to his eyes and Miyuri bolts to his side, blades in hand._

_'I know it hurts, Musashi,' Sophia says soothingly, 'but I promise it will stop.' The metal comes out cleanly. 'See?' In an instant, a circle with seven thick lines inside brands his arm. He stares up at Miyuri, his eyes teary, and tightly hugs her waist._

_'It's scary, sis.' She bends down to his height and pets his hair._

_'What is, little brother?' He wraps his arms around her neck and whispers in her ear._

_'What happens next.' She stands up and storms over to Sophia, grabbing him by the collar._

_'What did you do to him?!' Before he can answer, they hear someone approach. They all turn to the noise. 'Vice?' As soon as their eyes meet, Sophia is in front of Vice, his gauntlets in the form of a tiger's barred maw around his neck._

_'Sophia, what the hell are you doing? Let him go!' Miyuri points her blades at Sophia's back._

_'Miyu-' Vice starts, his expression soft._

_'Vice is evil,' Sophia and Musashi said simultaneously. Miyuri's eyes shift from one to the other, the hate on both faces obvious as Vice stares at her._

_'Bullshit! Sophia, either let him go or get lost.' Musashi tugs at her pant leg._

_'No! Sophia's a good guy, Vice is the bad one.'_

_'No, he's not! Okay, he's the only reason we haven't starved to death. If he stole the food, fine! I don't care! But don't either of you dare say that he's a bad person, got it?' Sophia glances at Musashi._

_'Let him go, Sophia.' He does, and Vice shoots him a glare._

_'Well,' he snarled, 'I know when I'm not wanted.' He turns and walks the way he came._

_'No, Vice!' Miyuri calls out, but he leaves anyway. A tear slips down her face, and Musashi and Sophia wisely avoid her._

* * *

AN: My birthday is the same day as the hundred-machine funeral's beginning, so I kinda really like it. :I


	4. Chapter 4

As Murayama walked into sakura grade school with Sophia, the discomfort he'd felt since the night before following him like a storm cloud. Miyu Murayama, his elder sister's name. It was haunting him long before the hundred machine funeral, but now it was like an angry poltergeist, following him, goading him into the kind of foolishness that almost turned his spirit evil.

"Master, why are we here?" Murayama glanced down at his dôji, who's small body could easily fit into one of the young children's classrooms.

"We're looking for someone." He searched the crowds of children, and finally found who he was looking for. He walked up to the second grade class, where the 21st century Musashi Musayama was sitting in a corner, drawing a fierce tiger cornering a demon. "Hello there, Musashi. My name is Musashi Murayama, and this is my friend, Sophia."

"You have my name." He said, not looking up from the drawing.

"Yes, I do. It's a very common name."

"Not really. You have my dôji, too."

"Wha-"

"That's okay, you can keep him," Musashi looked up from his drawing, teary eyed in fear, "just as long as you keep big sis safe." The little boy began to shake, tears pouring down his flustered face. Murayama felt a pang of empathy for his past self, he remembered how much he had idolized his sister at that age. He wrapped his arms around the little Musashi Musayama and rubbed his back like he remembered his sister doing when he was scared.

"I will, I promise," he whispered, "I'll keep your big sister safe from the demon boy. I promise."

* * *

Mizho walked into school with Paresse, almost impossibly more pissed off than normal. Vice is turning good over the worthless punk in my P.E. class? Ridiculous. But Jealousy's heart reading is always impeccable, I have to check it out anyway. How tiring. She smirked to herself, heh, now I sound like my useless dôji.

She walked into P.E. and changed into her uniform, against the teacher's orders. She looked through the other girls in the change room and found her, Miyuki Musayama. She has the same name as the Sophia master, she thought to herself. The girl's black lips stayed unmoving as the other girls ignored and avoided her.

"Musayama!" Miyuki turned as Mizho approached. She pulled Miyuki to a corner by her shirt collar, the other girls either oblivious or already in the gym. "You know a boy, his name is Vice."

"Yeah, so?"

"Stay away from him, or you'll regret it." She released the stunned girl and walked out. Paresse was waiting outside for her. "I take it you won't be doing gym?"

"It's _so_ tiring." She smirked.

"Though so."

* * *

As Akira walked down the halls with Rune, he told him about his disturbing blue visions of the past. In this past, in his past, he was the Mikado's greatest warrior. His pride had drawn forth the evil dôji Orgullo, who made him that much stronger. Then one day, a woman tried to join the army.

"I made sure she didn't come back, but then someone started killing and robbing nobles. I figured that if they were ever stupid enough to attack us, I could easily beat them."

"Akira," Rune said, clearly thinking the story unimportant, "is this _going_ somewhere?"

"The thief _did_ try to steal from the warriors' homes, but it was _Vice_, and the woman looked uncannily like Miyuki Musayama."

"I assume you didn't defeat him?" He shook his head. "What happened?"

"He said, 'you Akira?' When I challenged him, he turned into a demon and told me that he was there for revenge. Then he killed me."

* * *

"Yamato, can I talk to you?"

"GAH! Sayama!" She rolled her eyes.

"Murayama just emailed me, there is a girl named Miyuki Musayama who seems to have a large role to play for the evil dôji, and Regula has been trying to reverse a memory manipulation that erases memories of her for the past few days." Yamato snapped out of his love struck mode and became the serious leader of the good dôji.

"That would explain the strange dreams I've been having...they looked almost like engrave, but they seemed to span over a longer period of time." Sayama nodded.

"Yes, the memories from each person who encountered her are different, but I've been unlocking them from everyone's mind. Fortunately, that means that Regula and I can put them all in order to find out about her." Yamato's eyes went wide.

"That...that's just as helpful as heart reading. Maybe more!" He quickly hugged her, "Thanks, Sayama! Have you told the others?" She shook her head.

"No, just you." His heart leapt out of his chest at the thought of Sayama telling him anything first, then he turned a one-eighty to run to the classroom.

"We have to tell the others!" Sayama giggled to herself as he sped down the hallway.

"Chief boss or not, you're still the same old Yamato."

* * *

Miyu walked into the crappy park and sat down next to Vice. He looked different to her. _Maybe it's because my dreams and one of the scariest bitches in school are both telling me to leave him be._

"Do you know a girl named Mizho?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She goes to my school, and she cornered me during P.E. to tell me to stay away from you _'or else'_." She saw flames of anger licking his irises and his hands ball into fists, but otherwise, he looked calm.

"But you still came here. Why?" She grinned, like she knew a great joke.

"Because I am _terrible_ at taking orders."


	5. Chapter 5

As Miyu left the park, a tall boy in a Senjo high school uniform followed her. _Okay, this could be nothing but coincidence_, she thought. But three blocks and two digressions later, she turned around and walked up to the guy.

"Are you stalking me or somethin'? 'Cause you picked the _wrong_ girl to screw with, buddy," she said, a finger pointed at him.

"N-no! I'm here because I want to warn you-"

"Aw, fuck! _Really?_ How many people are gonna bother me about this today?!"

"A-about what?"

"Oh, please! You're here to tell me my best friend is evil, and I have to stop hanging out with him, blah blah blah, _whatever_." She flipped up her middle finger in his face and walked away.

Yamato grumbled to himself and continued to follow her until he came face to face with Rune and Jealousy.

"Hello, Yamato."

"Ah, hey Rune. Uh, sorry, I gotta-" Rune smiled, his glasses shinning in the sunlight.

"Talk to the girl who walked away from you? Surely you haven't moved on from Sayama?"

"WHAT?!" He shrieked, outraged by Rune's jibe.

"I was only joking, Yamato. Why don't you go home? Clearly your last attempt was ill-received, let me and Jealousy talk to her."

"Wh-why would you do that for me, Rune?" Yamato asked softly.

"Because, once this all ends, I don't want us to have any hard feelings." A tear came to Yamato's eye in spite of himself.

"Rune..."

"Go on home, Yamato," Rune said, giving Yamato a smile. He nodded and walked away. Rune turned and followed Miyuki, with Jealousy in his human form not far behind. "Hey, Miyu!" She turned, the offensive face she was wearing changed to a smile as Rune and Jealousy approached.

"Oh, hey! You guys are Vice's friends, right?" Rune smiled.

"That's right. I'm Rune, and this is Jealousy," he gestured to Jealousy, who smiled and nodded his head. "We've heard so much about you from Vice!" Miyuki blushed and her eyes lit up. _Thought so._

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah, he never stops talking about you. Maybe we can all hang out, is later tonight good?"

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to get to know you guys better, and I never get to see Vice outside of the park. Where are we meeting up?"

"Sparrow Street. Is 7:30 good?"

"Yep. I can get my brother in bed by then, easy. See you guys there!" She turned and ran to her house, like she couldn't get there fast enough. Rune smirked and pulled out his phone.

_Meeting Sparrow Street, 7:30. EVERYONE SHOW UP, THIS IS IMPORTANT.~R+ _ Three minutes later, he got a response from K:

**Can't move much unless in icon form!~ . . .com**

_Use icon form, then. You'll need it.~R+ _

Rune looked to Jealousy, who looked more gleeful than he had ever been before.

* * *

Miyuki stared in the mirror, brushing her hair this way and that, fixing her makeup, and changing her outfit for hours. Of course, this was not something she would ever admit, but nonetheless, Musashi watched her small fiasco in awe.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to hang out with my friend." He nodded in an oddly sage way, but said nothing.

"Why are you changing how you look so much?"

"Because I wanna look pretty, usually Vice only sees me in my school uniform." Musashi's eyes went wide.

"No! You can't hang out with him! He's scary and bad and big Musashi _promised!_"

"What? You don't even know him! And who's 'big Musashi'?"

"He came to school and I made him promise to keep you safe from the scary boy." This time, Miyu's eyes bugged.

"_What?_ Musashi, what has _everyone_ said about talking to strangers?" She lifted her brother into her arms and put him in his bed, "Vice is actually super nice, so there's no need for you to worry, okay?" She kissed his forehead and wiped the black kiss mark with her thumb. "Goodnight, Musashi." He smiled tentatively as she turned out the light.

"Goodnight, sis." She turned off the rest of the lights and left the house skipping. She walked to the park, and turned the corner. She was three minutes early, and saw Mizho and her quiet friend. _Oh, shit! If she sees me, she'll kick my ass!_ Miyu ducked behind a building and watched, hoping that Mizho would leave so she could just ring the fucking doorbell.

But instead, more random people came. There was a little girl who was no older than her brother, some guy who smoked like a freaking chimney, a crazy rich-looking guy in a suit, a golfer that she despised on sight, and a pretty officy-looking woman. But what was really strange about them all, was that they all had a boy following them. The boys all looked different, save the strange colored glass over their eyes and their matching metal hands. _What the hell is this?_

Then, Rune and Jealousy showed up. Rune looked the same, but her stomach sank when she saw Jealousy. His hands looked pin sharp, the gauntlets' pink diamonds matched the three that hovered above his eyes. _Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!_ Rune smiled and spoke loudly enough for her to hear.

"Okay, the seven deadly sins are here, now we're just waiting on Vice." Miyu's breath caught, choking her. She couldn't move, her shaking legs were glued to the spot. It felt like a million years, but in less than a minute, a huge, jagged-edged mechanical demon appeared. "Oh, good! Now we're all here!" Rune smiled, and Miyu's mind reeled. _Nononononono, _that_ can't be him, that _can't_ be him, that can't be _him_..._

"Okay, what do you want?" Miyu screamed, and ran like hell. All she could think was: _it has his voice. It really is him, it has his voice._ As she ran, she rammed into a blonde boy in a Senjo academy uniform. He caught her by the arms and stopped her from running.

"What is going on? Miyu, what's wrong?" Tears black with makeup ran down her face, and she quickly wiped at them.

"He…he turned into a big demon-thing! It had his voice! It…it has his _voice_…" Murayama put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder as he quickly walked her to the good dôji hideout. He emailed the six perfections and Yamato to meet him there. As they walked, Murayama fought to keep his guilt for his own sister at bay, while simultaneously fighting the feeling of happy contentment at being this close to the warm, comforting sister he'd had. _This girl isn't _my_ sister. She's NOT._

When they finally got there, Sayama Makoto was the only one waiting. Miyu calmly asked the two of them where the bathroom was, then proceeded to run there and throw up. A lot. Soon enough, everyone showed up.

"Oume," Sayama asked, "how did you manage to sneak out? Wasn't your dad home?" She shook her head.

"Nope, he was at the evil dôji meeting." After hearing the words 'evil dôji meeting', Toko sobbed and ran back to the bathroom, where she stayed for five solid minutes.

"How are you feeling?" Sayama asked when she came back.

"Like my stomach is commiting hari kiri, murder, and suicide bombings all at once."

"Um, do you mind telling us what happened?" Oizumi asked gently.

"Y-you guys were right. My friend...he's an evil dôji. Whatever that is. He turned into this metal demon, and Jealousy had those weird gauntlets on..." she looked up and took in the worried looks they all had. "What's going on?"

"Um... it's hard to explain. A dôji is a mechanical boy made to determine which is stronger, good or evil. Your friend is an evil one." She let out another sob.

"I don't get it, he was never even mean. I mean, Vice was rude when we first met, but I had just flipped him off and called him a jerk." They all stiffened.

"Um... _Vice_ was your _friend_?" She nodded. Murayama pulled Sayama away from Miyu.

"You need to erase her memory."

"What? Murayama, no-"

"Call me Musashi."

"_Fine_, Musashi, no way. We still don't know why she's so important, and I don't want to risk not knowing because _you_ want to keep this secret from her. She's already so involved, it would be like wiping her brain clean!"

"Then do it! I can't have her know, if she does-"

"Musashi, so what if she's your sister? And so what if she was involved with Vice? Clearly that's proves she's important." She sighed, "If you really want her memory wiped, ask Yamato first." She walked back to the group.

"Hey, which one of you is Musashi?" Murayama raised his hand, and Miyu walked up to him and slugged him. "That is for bringing my little brother into this bat-shit crazy fucking madness," she said. "And don't you _dare_ fucking do it again."

"He was already involved." Her lip curled up in distain, but she left him alone. Sayama leaned close to Yamato.

"He wants her memory wiped." Yamato shook his head.

"No way, Musayama!" He called across the room. Murayama growled to himself darkly.

"Fine, _boss_."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated, between going to the movies with my friend and going to therapy and, well, honestly a general lack of motivation, I haven't really gotten around to Fan Fiction-ing.

To random-kid: thanks for reviewing! Believe it or not your review was the candy-coated kick in the rear I needed to start up again. I liked having them meet up too, but yeah, I don't know how the Miyu's would meet up. since 30th century Miyu is dead... yeah I think I'd break my simple little brain figuring that out. Also, on the subject of cursing, I feel like Vice would be a cusser in real life, and that Miyu would also be a cusser, at least as an angry loner teen.

* * *

When Miyu finally got home, the reality was still sinking in. Yamato had ended up explaining everything about the dôji, but it was a lot to swallow. She changed into a nightgown and took off her makeup. She tried to sleep for a while, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Vice. Finally she gave up and walked into her brother's room. She opened the door, waking Musashi up.

"What is it, sis?" She walked into his room and sat at the foot of his bed.

"You know how sometimes, when you're scared, you sleep in my bed," she asked, looking smaller than Musashi had ever seen her.

"Yeah."

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" He nodded and pulled the covers back. She wriggled in behind him and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_Miyuri comes out of the forest in a flash, and his horse stops and almost knocks him off. Her blades are in an x-shape across his neck, and all the other bandits are reaching for their weapons._

_'One more inch from anyone and his head goes flying!' She's thinner than could possibly be healthy, but the crazed gleam in her eyes let's them all know she could pull this off. Ultimo's innocent little face pops out from behind Yamato and gives her a fierce death glare. Before she can react, he backhands her, sending her flying._

_'Ulti!' Yamato whips around and berates him._

_'Sis!' Musashi runs out from the trees, looking much healthier than his sister, and Sophia follows. 'Who did that?! Who hurt big sis?' He looks through the crowd accusingly while trying to revive her._

_'Ulti, go apologize for hurting her,' Yamato says softly. Ultimo sighs and gets off the horse._

_'It was me. Ulti is sorry,' Ultimo says, looking up from behind his lashes at Musashi. 'But, why did she attack Yamato-sama?'_

_"Cause we're hungry! You guys are bandits, you must have some food,' he says. 'Big sis finds food for us, but she only eats if I'm full. I try to save her some... but I get so hungry that sometimes I...I...' he sniffles and wipes his nose on his sleeve. Yamato's eyes soften._

_'Why don't you three join us? We have more than enough food, and having three dôji will make us unstoppable.'_

_'Three dôji?' Regula and Saya run up to the front of the crowd of bandits, and Saya waves excitedly._

_'Yes. Ultimo, Saya's Regula, and your Sophia.' He looks nervously around._

_'And, they're all _good_ dôji?'_

_'Yes. Why do you ask?'_

_"Cause, there was a nice person who helped us get food, but Sophia said he was a bad dôji. When we completed the pledge, I saw him doing scary things,' He glances at his passed-out sister, 'and I think he put big sis in danger.'_

_'Did he hurt her?' Musashi shakes his head._

_'No, but I saw a boy with blue handy-things when I completed the pledge. He aimed for Vice and sis got in the middle an'...an'...' Musashi breaks down crying, and Saya hands him a paper crane to cheer him up. It doesn't work, but when she comes to, Miyuri joins the bandit army._

_The bandits never mention what Musashi told them around Miyuri. After a few months, she is healthy again, but her eyes are still dull. Eight months later, the entire bandit army challenges the former Mikado, with the three icon-form dôji at the front lines. Miyuri has her blades in hand, ready to slice the Mikado's skin from his bones once Yamato and Musashi tear him out of his Onimen form. But then she hears him speak. In Vice's voice._

_'No...' she says to herself, but somehow everyone seems to hear. Musashi turns away from Onimen Vice to see his sister's knives turned on her. She runs herself through and falls to the ground._

_Everything stops. The Mikado tries to move in Icon form, but Vice stays paralyzed, staring in shock as she stops bleeding. God Sophia bends down to touch her corpse, his hand shaking, and suddenly, Vice flies into an all-consuming rage. Bone Negation tears through everything and everyone in seconds, even Vice himself._

_In the midst of the rotting, rusting, chaotic ruins of the massacre, Dunstan and Milieu appear. Dunstan tisks and takes four dôji back to his workshop where he repairs their bodies and wipes the memories of all the dôji involved. A brief sadness wracks his features before he distributes them throughout time and space once again._

* * *

Musashi and Miyu bolted up from the dream at the same time. Musashi burst out crying, and Miyu wrapped her arms around him in her best attempt at comforting him. The next day they both stayed in, covered in blankets and trying to forget what they knew.

* * *

"_What?!_" Vice roared in Kodira's face. He reached to grab him, but somehow his arm wouldn't move. "K! Let me go! _NOW!_"

"Well now, Vice, you _know_ you were getting too close to her. Jealousy could read it in your heart," he said calmly, a smile creeping up his face. "You can't be an effective evil dôji if you're in love. I _had_ to get rid of her."

"Kodira, you _bastard_," Vice roared like a caged animal, his inability to move on his own keeping him pinned in place. "_I'll kill you!_ _I'll slice you into ribbons and have your precious Yamato __**watch**__!_" Jealousy's gauntlet slammed into his jaw, cracking the metal.

"You need to remember that you're _evil_, Vice. Evil doesn't_ love_. And if I need to, I will destroy you to keep your soul evil." Vice raved and cursed as Rune and Jealousy left, the other deadly sins staring at him as if he had grown another head.

* * *

AN: So short! And after such a hiatus (LOL)! I'll put up another one. :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I did promise another chapter...

* * *

In the afternoon, Murayama skipped school and went to Miyuki's house.

"What d'_you_ want?" He briskly walked into the house, despite the indignant sound she made.

"I need to give Sophia to your brother."

"_What?_"

"It'll be dangerous, but I'm becoming less and less good. If this keeps up, I'll be handing Evil the victory!" He gripped her shoulders and stared into her eyes, almost as if he could will her to understand.

"Wh- what does Musashi have to do with anything?"

"Oh, don't be stupid, Miyuki! You've seen Regula's visions, you know he was a dôji master in the past!" She stopped, and she looked at him strangely.

"How do you know my name?"

"You introduced yourself yesterday," he lied quickly.

"No, but you knew it _before_. When I was running away and you asked me what was wrong, you asked me by name." His eyes went wide, and his head dropped below his shoulders. He fell into a nearby chair.

"Musashi Murayama."

"What?"

"That's my name." She looked at him like he had a dog sitting on his head. "You know about the dôji. How they travel through time to find a master. Who says the masters can't, too?" He looked up at her through his bangs, terrified by the thought of her reaction.

The minute he looked up, she scooped him up in a hug that made him feel like he was a small child once again._ This isn't your sister, this isn't your sister, this isn't your sister..._

"You're my brother," She pulled back just enough to see his face, "you're my little baby brother." Her hands had found their way to the sides of his face, and her thumbs were stroking his cheeks like she hadn't seen him in years. Like she needed to validate his existence. "Oh, this is what you look like, grown up." She smiled up at him, and he broke down. He fell back into the chair, and she bent over to accommodate him and rubbed her hand over his back, trying to calm him. "What's _happened_ to you?" Instead of answering, he only cried harder.

"_Please_," he choked out, "I can't do this any more. I just... I just _can't_..."

"I'll do it." Murayama and Miyuki turned to see Musashi, covered in blankets that were covered with trains, looking just about as serious as possible. The house went silent, then Murayama stood once more.

"Sophia, you can come in now." He did, carefully opening the nearest window and standing in the room beside Murayama. "Sophia, Musashi will be your new master. I relinquish our pledge." Sophia looked fairly neutral about the change, save for the instinctive look of rejection on his face at his master un-pledging with him. He then turned to the blanket-pile of a child in the doorway and silently opened up his chest, revealing his spirit sphere. Musashi touched it with his small hand and cried out when the metal protrusions pierced his skin. Miyuki jolted forward, but Murayama held her back. The metal rods left no mark on Musashi once they left, but once again he had the mark of the pledge on his arm and tears in his eyes. Miyuki rushed to his side and held him. She turned her head to the others in the room.

"If _anything_ happens to him, I'm holding the both of you personally responsible." She petted her little brother's head, and Murayama covertly slipped out of the house, repeating under his breath that she was _not_ his sister.

* * *

...but I forgot how freaking SHORT this one is! *Hides in shame*


	8. Chapter 8

When Murayama woke up, two things had changed. One, he was no longer a dôji master. The other, the evil dôji Vice was sitting on him.

"Dylan?!" He jolted up and came fully awake. _No, it's Vice. Not Dylan at all._ Vice gave him a curious look, but ignored what he said.

"You know where Miyu is?" Murayama gave Vice his best glare, but he knew any threat they showed was void, and Vice would know it.

"No." Vice stared down his nose at the powerless time traveler. Even in his human form, Vice's smaller body held more power than his.

"You're lying."

"Yes. So what?"

"Did your brains abandon you when you abandoned your dôji or only shortly before? I could kill you, _easy._ If you tell me, I'll leave you alone." Murayama scoffed.

"_Please_, you're the worst evil dôji ever created, surely you don't expect me to believe that you won't kill me either way." Vice twitched and got up off of him.

"_Tch!_ Fine, I'll find her myself!"

"Wait, you're_ not_ going to kill me?" Vice turned back to Murayama, and if dôji had the ability to look ragged and weary, he would say Vice looked like death warmed over. He turned and flew out the window, hovering warily above the ground like a spirit of the dead.

Musashi stared out the window after him, perplexed. Once Vice had disappeared from sight, he called Yamato. Once the good dôji leader picked up, he skipped the pleasantries.

"Vice didn't kill me."

"_What?_"

"He broke into my appartment to find out where Miyuki was and when I didn't tell him _he just left._" Yamato went quiet for a long time.

"Thank you for telling me. I just have one question, why didn't Sophia defend you?" Musashi tensed, and for an instant, he considered lying.

"I'm not his master anymore. Miyuki's brother has taken my place."

"So, what do we do now?"

"You go fight the evil dôji. I go get breakfast."

"I'm going to miss fighting with you, Musayama."

"Call me Musashi." Murayama placed his phone on his nightstand and went to get himself some cereal. Yamato sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

"What is wrong, Yamato-sama?" Ultimo peered up at his master, his large green eyes sparkling.

"Do you think it's actually possible to turn an evil dôji to the side of good?" Ultimo's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Of course Yamato-sama! Otherwise, the hundred machine funeral would be moot. Dunstan may be evil, but he wouldn't set all of this up for it to be futile." Yamato nodded.

"But, do you think someone who isn't a dôji master could change their souls?" Ultimo's eyebrows drew close together.

"Wouldn't they just become the master anyway, Yamato-sama?"

"I don't know, Ulti. I was hoping you would know." They were quiet for a long while. "What if the dôji was Vice?" Ultimo suddenly became very serious.

"Yamato-sama, Vice is the embodiment of evil. There is _no way_ that Ulti thinks he could be good." Yamato considered what Ultimo said, then he called Miyuki.

"Hello?"

"Miyuki?"

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Yamato."

"Oh! Wha'd'you want?"

"It's about Vice." Yamato practically felt her tense up on the other end of the line. "I think you might have been making him good without realizing. Do you think you could still be his friend? Or at least talk to him?" She didn't answer. "Hello?"

"You're fucking crazy." She hung up and went to wake up her brother and Sophia. Musashi _-future Musashi, damn, I'm gonna turn into a purple monkey before I can wrap my brain around that -_ had already called her to tell her what had happened to him, and it made her wonder. _Yamato said that evil robo-boys run on hate, and good ones run on love. Future-little-brother-Musashi said that he looked like crap, the same way that he found Sophia before he pledged with him. That...feels important. But Vice is the only one who would know why._ "Hey Musashi," He drowsily awoke and rubbed his eye. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mmm, jelly sandwich?"

"Okay. Sophia, do you... do you eat?" Sophia, in his human form, nodded. "What d'you want?"

"I'll have what he does." She nodded, and started to leave for the kitchen, only to stop and turn back to him.

"Sophia?" He looked up at her. "Do you think that Vice could become good?" He shrugged. She turned to make the three of them breakfast. "I must be fucking crazy to even _consider_ this..." She shook her head, and made a fourth sandwich. After her brother and Sophia ate, she wrapped up the other two sandwiches and took them to the park at sparrow street.

She sat where she always sat, unwrapped the sandwiches and waited. A bird hopped over on the ground and eyed the food. She shooed it with her hand and in jumped back, but as soon as she left it alone, it hopped closer to her food again.

"Go'way!" The bird hopped around, and another one joined it. "What the...? Fuck off, this is for my friend!" She kicked out at the birds, and they finally flew away. She started chewing on her own sandwich, glaring at any birds that landed on the same side of the pond that she sat on.

"Boo." Miyuki turned around and came face-to-face with Vice. He hovered just slightly off of the ground, his hands replaced by huge green gauntlets and yellow visors by his eyes. Stunned, Miyuki stared at him, swallowed the food in her mouth, and wordlessly offered him his sandwich. Vice blinked, surprised by her reaction. Then, he laughed. "Hi."

"Hi. Nice hands."

"You're not afraid of them?"

"Surprisingly, no. Dunno how you'll hold your sandwich though." Vice smiled and his gauntlets shifted into human hands. Miyuki grabbed one and began bending the fingers by each knuckle.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how the_ fuck_ your giant green hands turned into your little tiny normal hands."

"You'll break your brain, Miyu." She stuck out her tongue, still staring intently at his hands. She placed her palm on his and laced their fingers together.

"_Feels_ like a normal hand." She let go of his hand and squeezed his cheek. "You feel like a normal boy. And you look like one," she wiped stray jelly from the corner of his mouth and liked it from her finger. She grinned when he stared, and he looked away, blushing. "You _react_ like a normal boy, too. 'S kinda weird." She took a bite of her sandwich. "You'd think evil incarnate would be a bit more... sociopathic." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"No, don't get me wrong, I don't mind that you have a complete range of emotions. I just think that everybody else is being stupid." He raised an eyebrow. "Hear me out; see the good guys think you're evil, and that I've been _making_ you into a good person. But I think you were never evil to begin with. Sure, thats what you were _made_ to be, but you still had to learn 'evil' from your masters, right? So maybe you started off like a really pissy baby, but nobody gave you the choice to be anything else." She paused. "Does that make sense?"

"Barely." She punched him on the arm, and they both laughed. After they finished their sandwiches, Vice turned to Miyuki. "About what you said earlier, how the good masters think you've changed me... is that why you came back? Even knowing what I am?"

"Nah. I just like ya is all." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a wide, toothy grin.

"Well, this is touching, _really,_" Rune said. Vice and Miyuki shot up, Vice quickly changing into his dôji form. "Oh, don't even _bother_, Vice. You're a good dôji subsisting off of evil and a _jelly sandwich_." Vice winced. "Oh yes, heart reading told us where your loyalties lie, you _moron_. So we're going to kill you. Jealousy." Jealousy's gauntlet sliced through the air, aiming for Vice's spirit.

_"NO!"_

Jealousy's gauntlet crashed through bone, muscle and organs as it tore through Miyuki's chest. She fell backwards, into Vice's grip. Even though she was taller than him, she looked painfully small in his hands. Vice knealt on the ground, the fingers on one of his gauntlets gently stroking the side of her face.

"Huh, I guess you coulda just held your sandwich with these after all..." Miyuki said weakly. Rune smiled, he knew his plan would work.

_The girl dies, Vice goes on a murder spree, Vice becomes evil once again. Too easy_. Even as he watched, rune saw Vice's body mending, giving in to hate as power.

"Hey," She said quietly. When Vice didn't react she grabbed him by his chin and yanked it so that she had his attention. "_Hey_. Stop that. I know what you're thinking of doing, and it won't help anyone. That's... _exactly_ what Jealousy and his master want you to do, and if you do it, if you let the hurt and the hate rule what you do next, then we loose." Vice looked up and Kodira and Jealousy, murder in his stare, and flew to find Matsumoto and her dôji, Pardonner.

* * *

AN: If my sister had read this, she'd know I need a new plot device. :I


End file.
